


Let me show you how much I've missed you

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Crossover Pairings, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Aro and Lucian hadn't seen each other in a while. And they both really missed the other.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Let me show you how much I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt by @hurtslikeyourmouth for an ask game on tumblr

They hadn’t seen each other in too long. At least that was what it felt like.

Aro stood in the door for several minutes after it had fallen shut. He took in Lucian’s silhouette as he stood there by the window. The sunlight framing him, making his skin and hair glow.

“Are you done looking at me?” Lucian asked, a playful note in his voice.

“Why? Is that a crime now?” Aro grinned.

“Mm, no. But I can think of better things to do.”

“Oh, really?” Aro couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice.

Lucian grinned. He strode towards Aro, certain he had won. He knew he had when he framed Aro’s head, one hand on each side and looked at him.

Aro licked his lips then and his hands came to rest on Lucian’s waist.

Lucian’s eyes flicked to Aro’s lips and he leaned in. He didn’t hold back. There was no need to.

Aro gave a surprised gasp when Lucian’s hands grabbed his ass and lifted him off his feet. He wrapped his legs around Lucian’s hips and sunk a hand into his hair. He bit Lucian’s lower lip, rolling it between his teeth.

The animalistic growl that escaped Lucian’s throat went right to his cock.

He kissed down the side of Aro’s neck, biting and sucking, showing him just how much he had missed him.


End file.
